Episode 5: The Crazy Princess That Started With a Death March
Summary Satou make contract with Lulu and Arisa, the unsold slaves that Nidoren offered to him. Together with Pochi, Tama, and Liza, he brought all of them to the Monzen Inn he's staying at. Before that he bought them foods and new clothes. When he arrived at the inn he's greeted by Martha, he then told the landlady that he want to book rooms for them, but he felt hostile sensation from people there. Arisa then use some kind of magic to calm those people. After that Satou told Pochi, Tama, and Liza to stay at the stable and he and the rest stay at the inn room. After he changed clothes, he found out that Lulu and Arisa already naked behind, ready to service him. Thankfully he had Pokerface skill so he's not overreacted. He refused their service and told them to put something on. Lulu cried, felt relieved because she didn't have to do this kind of work again. Whereas Arisa felt disappointed, made pout face. In the middle of night, Satou felt something weird. He found out Arisa already rode above him, naked. She then kissed him. Satou felt something wrong with him, after checking his status window he found the reason, it's turned out Arisa used several Psychic Magic to make him attracted to her. He immediately hug Arisa and whispered order to her, he forbid her to use magic or skill and release any magic or skill that she already activated. He asked the reason of her action, and she told him that she felt in love with him at first sight. When he refused her service, she can't accept that, so she used magic to make him want her. Arisa told Satou about her, that she's actually a former japanese woman that reincarnated in Kubooku Kingdom while retaining her memories. She then asked Satou if he's also reincarnated like her or summoned as a hero. She told Satou that he's the second japanese person that she met since she born in this world. Satou asked if it's Lulu, but apparently not her, only her great-grandfather was japanese. Know nothing about the reincarnated thing, Satou asked Arisa. She then told the difference between the two. After know the difference, Satou told her that he's neither of them. Satou then also asked about how she's became a slave, he's told her not to answer if she didn't want to. Arisa then told him her stories. In the morning, Zena visit Satou in his room only to find out that he's sleeping together with two girls, one of them lying naked hugging him. She's furious and immediately left the inn. Satou then followed her outside the inn, trying to clear the misunderstanding. Using some of his skill he succesfully calmed her. Character Appearances *Satou *Liza *Tama *Pochi *Arisa *Lulu *Nidoren *Martha *Zena Misc Acquired Skill *Contract *Needlework *Psychic Magic *Psychic Resistance *Interrogation *Dancing *Persuasion Acquired Item *Grilled Chicken Used Skill *Service *Pokerface *Night Vision *Interrogation Used Item *Grilled Chicken Gallery DM_Anime_05_01.jpg|Satou whispered in japanese to Arisa DM_Anime_05_02.jpg|Arisa frightened because Satou told her there's Spider on her DM_Anime_05_03.jpg|Arisa hugged Pochi and Tama DM_Anime_05_04.jpg|The girls clinging to Satou DM_Anime_05_05.jpg DM_Anime_05_06.jpg DM_Anime_05_07.jpg|Satou had a meal with her slaves DM_Anime_05_08.jpg|Satou shared his grilled chicken with beast people DM_Anime_05_09.jpg|The girls with their new clothes DM_Anime_05_10.jpg|Arisa used Psychic Magic DM_Anime_05_11.jpg|Pochi, Tama, and Liza had to sleep in the stable DM_Anime_05_12.jpg|Lulu and Arisa naked, ready to serve their master DM_Anime_05_13.jpg|Lulu cried, felt relieved DM_Anime_05_14.jpg DM_Anime_05_15.jpg|Arisa kissed Satou DM_Anime_05_16.jpg|Satou felt something wrong with him DM_Anime_05_17.jpg|Arisa told Satou her stories DM_Anime_05_18.jpg|People reincarnated as a baby DM_Anime_05_19.jpg|People summoned using summoning magic DM_Anime_05_20.jpg|Zena and Martha visited Satou's room DM_Anime_05_21.jpg|Zena and Martha found Satou slept with girls DM_Anime_05_22.jpg|Zena furious DM_Anime_05_23.jpg|Satou tried to clear the misunderstanding DM_Anime_05_24.jpg|Arisa as a princess DM_Anime_05_25.jpg Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes